rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE s01e02
December 24th, 1941 = Timeline Events = * December 11 – Germany and Italy declare war on the United States. The U.S. responds in kind. * December 11 – American forces repel a Japanese landing attempt at Wake Island. * December 12 – The United States seizes the French ship SS Normandie. * December 18 - Hong Kong surrenders to the Japanese. * December 19 – Hitler becomes Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the German Army. * December 20 - In the air battle over the Chinese city of Kunming, Robert Young manifests as the second Talent to come out of the US Military. In Layflat Wild Talents, he is preceded by the Player Characters and Ricardo Giovanni as US Talents, and thus is not the second US Talent to manifest. * December 22 - The first Filipino Talent, Santiago "Anguis" (Dragon) Corzon, manifests while fighting the Japanese in his homeland. * December 23 – A second Japanese landing attempt on Wake Island is successful, and the American garrison surrenders after a full night and morning of fighting. = Episode Summary = At the Chicago Inquisitor on December 23, Abraham Bailey gathers together all of the employees into his office, and basically cancels Christmas for the employees. He tells the disgruntled employees that "There's a War on!" and that they must all find heartwarming Christmas stories to fill the spirits of honest hardworking Americans all over Chicago (and perhaps, the world). Charity and Susan attempt to find out the whys and wherefores of the Chicago Christmas lighting, while Dan and Henry go to a soup kitchen and interview the homeless. They both are followed, but it turns out to be merely fellow employees at the Inquisitor, trying to steal their stories. Back at the Inquisitor, they receive letters from a "Jan Itor", which they correctly guess as a dumb alias for Agent Price. They meet at the supply closet, and they are given newspaper clippings and other story materials that suggest that there might be a "werewolf" in Elwood, Indiana nearby. They are given silver bullets (loaned along with a Colt Army 1873 revolver used by one of the many "Lone Ranger" movie series), which is promptly pickpocketed by Charity Swift. The Talents fly to Elwood, where they find most of the government buildings and other facilities shutdown for Christmas. They go to a local diner and ask the locals about werewolf sightings. Deja Vu proceeds to the local newspaper and takes some of the back issues from the past few days. They discover several werewolf sighting stories, followed by a murder of two individuals, supposedly by the werewolf. The Talents proceed to the local police station, where the Deputy there tells them that the whole town is out and about hunting the werewolf in the south side of town, a mostly poor and predominantly Black neighborhood. They also learn that the local bowling alley and secret society lodge was the location of the murders. The Talents proceed to the bowling alley, where Deja Vu uses his Past Vision powers to view the murder. The victims turn out to be Ku Klux Klan members. Fearing that the murders might have been racially motivated, they proceed to the south side of town. The neighborhood is dark, with few light sources, as most of the scared residents hunkered down to avoid the mob. The Talents wander into the forest and discover a Klan rally. The Klansmen were attempting to smoke out the werewolf (who they believed to be a Black man) by bringing out innocents and killing them if the werewolf did not show. The Talents use their powers to scatter the Klansmen and save the innocents. Aquarius floods the rally field, and Deja Vu uses his Past Vision to see the events of the prior Klan rally, where an innocent woman and child were killed, in front of a Black man who turns into a werewolf in a fit of rage. Convinced that the werewolf is murdering Klansmen out of revenge, the Talents bait the werewolf by having two of Deja Vu's duplicates dressed as Klansmen. The trick works, but the Talents have trouble pacifying the werewolf. The werewolf has prodigious speed and strength and the power of regeneration. More than that, the werewolf is able to interfere with the Talents through a contest of Will. In the ensuing struggle, Dan Mitchell loses all of his Willpower, but the werewolf expends his Willpower battling Aquarius, reverting him to his human form. Without regeneration, he lapses into unconsciousness from his wounds. While Dan Mitchell rested for the night to recover his Willpower, the Talents attempted to reason with the werewolf (a man named Joseph Freeman). The man was adamant in his revenge after losing his wife and child, and he stated that he will kill all of the Talents as soon as he is free. However, Deja Vu was able to achieve a connection with the man, with his own story of loss (losing a child and wife) and proceeded to show Joseph Freeman images from Christmas Past, Christmas Present, and Christmas Future. With these revelations, Joseph agrees to come willingly with the Talents to be put under the Talent Protection Program. Back at the Inquisitor, the Talents find several surprises. They apparently have submitted (without their knowledge) ten articles for the Christmas edition of the Chicago Inquisitor, all written up and ready to publish. These articles were most likely written up by Agent Price and his contacts. Charity Swift's sister hitched a ride on a passenger plane to Chicago to spend Christmas with her sister. Finally, Dan Mitchell's family arrived in Chicago to spend time with him at his "new job". Hilarity, as they say, ensued. = Quotes = * Dan Mitchell: "I hear that The Indestructible Man is actually just nigh invulnerable." * Dan Mitchell, about two-way communicator watches: "But Dick Tracy has them!" Deja Vu: "Yeah, but Dick Tracy is a comic book character." * Deja Vu: "I reach for my silver bullets in my silver gun." GM: "It's not there." Deja Vu: "SHAAAAADE!" * "I'm tired of these mutha frickin' werewolves on this mutha frickin' plane!" = Endgame Bonuses = * 3 XP awarded for survival (1 point), saving the innocents from the lynch mob (1 point), and converting Joseph Freeman to the cause (1 point) * 1 XP awarded to Bryan/Deja Vu by vote as Most Valuable Player. * Occupation: Journalist +1 awarded (possible specializations are by media, including Photojournalist, Radio Correspondent, etc.) - Covers all of the skills needed by a Journalist, including Interviewing (based on Charm), Article Composition (based on Mind), and Legwork (based on Charm or Mind, depending on whether it is based on Street contacts or academic research). = Related Documents = *Articles week2 (LORE)